Talk:Berenice Gabrielli
About Berenice's the Question About Berenice's ability, the Question, I read the part in Chapter 503 where Kenpachi explains how he killed the three Stern Ritters, but I don't understand how we know what her powers entail, considering Kenpachi said he couldn't hear her over Jerome's roaring. Could somebody help me understand where we got this information concerning her ability? DarkErigor (talk) 21:04, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :"The second guy started some long-ass explanation about questioning everything about me or whatever... // My ears were already ringing from the first guy, so I could barely hear him anyway... "-- Oh, I guess the translation I read wasn't exactly accurate...good thing you guys are here to sort everything out. Thanks God! XD DarkErigor (talk) 21:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I do have one question, though, why was Kenpachi referring to Berenice as a him, instead of a her? DarkErigor (talk) 21:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :It's likely just Kenpachi not really taking the time to refer to people properly and just calling everyone "guy".-- Right, thanks once again, God. Probably should have thought of that myself. Oh well, at least it makes sense now! DarkErigor (talk) 21:19, March 24, 2013 (UTC) What to call her ability So, on her page it says that her ability is "to force her opponents into questioning everything about themselves and their abilities". So I'd like to propose that we call her ability something like "Self-Doubt Inducement" or something similar. Just so it can be listed under the Sternritter page. Viz Media's Take on Gender I was curious if anyone's yet picked up a copy of volume 57 published by Viz Media. I'm not sure what the policy is yet on how we treat Viz translations considering they are "supposed" to be the "official" English translations of the manga, but in the volume, they refer to Berenice as a "he" rather than "she." Would their official ruling and translation be enough evidence to change Berenice's gender to male in the context of the whole article? Auswahlen (talk) 04:52, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Viz can be...bad when it comes to translating some things, i.e. referring to Akon as a lieutenant when he's only a 3rd Seat. Berenice was referred to as a she by Kenpachi in the original Japanese chapter, so until we get something official from, say, a databook or bootleg, she will remain as such.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:28, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey just to let you know I also checked cnet128 translation for 503, and it states Berenice as a "him", I know how much you use cnet128 translation, I thought this might enough to convince Berenice gender. CoolJazzman (talk) 13:47, December 30, 2013 (UTC) In all seriousness i really doubt that Berenice is male 1. The way the face is shaped appears as if that of a woman's 2. The hair is also quite feminine. and 3. The mouth and lips are also female like. But then again this is manga we're talking about if Haku from Naruto is a guy then i'm just kicking another dead Horse. Ölbohrinsel 18:38, December 30, 2013 (UTC) One should always be wary of the he/she issue in translations from Japanese as gender neutral pronouns are often used. Translators tend to pick one or the other for convenience's sake and they don't often note in their translations that it is gender neutral even if they themselves are unsure about the gender. Nel was labelled as a he when she first appeared. If you wish to you can ask at the Translation Corner to determine if the raw actually said he or was gender neutral. 18:44, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Moving to Stern Ritter Members Would you guys say Berenice could be moved to Stern Ritter Members? I mean, she's got 1 1/4 paragraphs of plot info, one power, and an appearance section. Does this really merit a page?--Xilinoc (talk) 22:53, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :I agree on the move, as well as the move the other Stern Ritters Zaraki killed to said page.